I Should
by Star's-Rain
Summary: Ikki had a chance to love Akito but he always turned her down. She moved on to someone else. Now Ikki regrets it as they enjoy a day at a theme park with said people. (Before telling me it's a guy, I know, this was a request from my friend ok)


**Well here's my disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Air Gear.**

"NARUTO-KUN!" Akito shouted as she ran to said blonde who turned around when he heard his name.

"Hey, Aki-chan!" Naruto replied, hugging the girl who glomped him.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted cheerfully, arms still around Akito who never let go. Raingo greeted him but I just waved slightly.

Akito was wearing one of Naruto's black jackets (Like Oga Tatsumi's but the sleeves aren't rolled up) over a light blue tank top, a white pleated skirt with a black line along the bottom, and white and blue sneakers. Her nails were painted dark blue.

Naruto wore a black tee, orange skinny jeans, and black and orange checkered high tops. His hair was partially covered by a orange and dark gray knit hat.

We decided that we should all go out to a theme park last week so that's where we're going. Akito and Naruto are ahead Ringo and me talking about something excitedly, Akito clung to his arm.

_**I should be the one Akito is clinging to.**_

Soon we arrived at the entrance of the park and paid our fee. We looked around to find what we'd get on first. Eventually me and _Naruto _chose a huge, fast roller coaster.

After waiting in line for 10 minutes we were getting in our cart and buckling in. Naruto and Akito sat in the pair of seats behind Ringo and mine. I looked back and saw Naruto helping Akito with her safety belts and the bar, I turned back around and crossed my arms. After the workers checked to make sure we were in tight the ride began.

We started going up a hill, Ringo gripped the safety bar tightly and I could hear Akito whimpering behind us. Before I could try to say anything we dropped down the hill really fast, I could hear the girls screaming but Akito was louder and Naruto was cheering loudly.

Soon the ride was over and we all got off. Ringo was a little shaky and Akito was being carried by Naruto, her gold eyes were replaced by swirls. We were passing a spot and realized the ride took pictures, it showed me who looked like I was thinking about something, Ringo who was clutching the safety bar tightly and was screaming. Akito who looked terrified and clung to Naruto who had one arm pumped in the air, the other one was wrapped around Akito and he was obviously cheering.

_**I should be the one holding her when she afraid.**_

Soon Akito was ok again and we went on more rides.

**-Many Rides Later-**

The sun went down and the moon was high in the starry sky.

"Haha, Aki-chan what do you want to go on before we leave?" Naruto asked, holding fox plushy he won for Akito.

"Hm~. OH, THAT ONE!" Akito shouted, pointing to the Ferris Wheel, jumping like a kid on a sugar high. We agreed and went to get on the ride. Like all the others Akito and Naruto sat together. After a while were at the top, Akito and Naruto were still talking about something

They were silenced by fireworks, they looked better up here than from the ground.

I noticed movement among Akito and Naruto, they were kissing passionately. Akito had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, a hand was tangled in his hair (He lost his hat on a ride). Naruto had one arm across her back, trapping her against him, the other held the back of her head.

I sighed and sat back, looking at the sky.

_**I should be the one she's kissing.**_

_**I should be the one she loves. **_

_**I had a chance to be with her but I turned her down each time.**_

_**I made a mistake.**_

_**I should have loved her when I had the chance.**_

**Alright, told ya this in the summary.**

**Akito's a guy, I know that, would that stop my friend from requesting him to be gender bent, I hoped so.** **Unfortunately when it comes to that woman her 'cute/hot/sexy' dudes** **be turned to girls at some point.**

**Alright, **

**good,**

**farewell. **


End file.
